Together Again
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: People that where torn apart where brought together again.


Together Again

Myotismon leaves Dusty alone to live in happiness. He wishes the best for her and the rest of them. Hoping they can one day forgive him for what he has done. He floats of to a familiar place he has been so many times before. This place was a dark place. He blind here and couldn't hear a thing. He remembers flashes of Dusty, Kabukimon and Dawn. Myotismon would probably never see them ever again. He had lost them for good this time. He closes his eyes to let the darkness consume him and lets his heart fill with emptiness. How he hates the dark powers the make him feel sick to his stomach and makes him throw up. Myotismon welcomes it though since it's never going to go away. He closes his eye as he cries himself to sleep. Depressed that he once again doesn't see his baby girl.

A mere child enters his dark world. A protective light drives away the demons living there. This child had been waiting for a very long time for somebody to save her. The child walks gracefully to the man in the corner of the room. Lifting his head up she lightly kisses his head. He was sitting on the ground his head resting on his knees. "Daddy I hope you can hear me. I still waiting for you and I'll wait for as long as it takes but please come rescue me soon. I know you have the answer to saving me in your heart. All I want is for you to be happy and I know I hurt you by not being with you everyday and night. "

A ray light surrounds the child. In Dawn's mind she was about twenty she stopped counting after twelve losing hope that she would ever see a friendly face again. She screamed out of extreme pain. She has used all of her energy to make this wish come true. The dark powers where trying to stop her but her wish made it through but not until the dark powers took a toll on her body. Myotismon awoke to the girl's scream. 

"Help me somebody!" Dawn choked out before being lifted in the air by the dark demons. The child fell to the ground. She was only about five years old by the looks of it. He bent down and turned the fallen body over. He gasped at the face. It was a mirror image of his first child. Her face was a little bruised but there was not much of a difference since the last time he saw her. He cupped her head and held it tight never wanting to let in go. He let a few hot tears of anger that he lost her once again. He felt something warm feeling shoot through his body. A sky blue light shined through his body. 

"What is happening to me?" 

A Magnaangemon stopped to answer that. "It was your daughter's wish for you to be happy. She is not lost she is just in a state of shock. Myotismon the answer to her coming back is in your heart." 

"What if I don't have a heart anymore?" 

"Every Digimon has a heart even evil ones. Most evil Digimon was created by evil and only does what it knows."

"Me?"

"Yes you where raised alone, and born of evil. So you did what you knew well. Being evil. It was easy for the dark force grab a hold of you and take control."

"Can I change my ways?" 

"Yes, because of your daughter, Dawn's wishes you have changed because she cares about you more than anything in the whole world. But she will be reborn someday if she wants to."

"What do you want me to do?"

"The answer to that is in your heart." 

Myotismon watched over the child night after night. Weeks past eventually months past. Myotismon sat in his dark little world. It seemed to get more happier and happier as the days past. Eventually it looked like his castle. It was his chambers. The Dawn laid in her bed placed where it had in real life. In the corner. He talked to her often while she lay there as if to be listening to him. He talked to her about his encounters with people and Digimon in his life. He fell asleep in a rocking chair next to Dawn's bed. She opened her eyes focusing them. She smiled as she saw her daddy next to the bed. "Daddy?" Myotismon opened his eyes and lifted his head. He felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Dawn awake and smiling. 

"Daddy you're here."

"Yes, I'm here I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long." Dawn held her hands up to be picked up. Myotismon forgot how good it felt to hold her. He wished he didn't forget anything though but twenty years does a lot to a guy. 

"Is mommy okay?" 

"Yes, she's just fine." 

"Is Falconmon okay?"

"I'm sorry I don't know." 

"Oh I hope he is okay." An Angemon flew down to them. "Hi Dawn." 

"Hello Angemon." 

"Dawn have you made your decision?"

"Yes, I want to be reborn to meet up with my mother and Falconmon again." 

"What about your father?" 

"He should come with me because it's dangerous and I could get hurt. I need him to protect me." 

"Alright when you wake up you'll be human again."

"Okay." 

Myotismon opened his eyes. He was under a tree. He looked at his hand. It was a human hand. He wiggled his fingers and grabbed a sword that was next to him. His reflection showed a young man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. A little basket was by him under the tree. The baby in it cried out loudly wanting attention. He decided his new name was going to be Dario.

"Shh, little baby don't cry." _Why do I feel that I've seen your face before?_ He rubbed his head he couldn't remember anything like how and why he was there. This place looks very familiar why can't I remember? He suddenly got a flash in his brain. This was the face of the child he found abandoned twenty-one years ago on the steps of a warehouse to die in the rain. He remembered almost leaving her but something drew him to her. He took the child with him to grow up in his castle with the nightmare soldiers. She grew up there for a year without a real caretaker till he fell in love with Kabukimon. Kabukimon was very gentle and kind. She took very good care of children and baby Digimon. She was the nanny of the child and got quickly married to him. He held the child close to his body to keep her warm. It was fairly warm outside but the baby was cold for some reason. He looked at the clothing he was wearing. He was wearing a dark blue cloak and under it was a dark green shirt and blue jeans. 

He walked slowly out of the cherry orchard. He walked calmly into his old castle. The Digimon who where running about walked out of his way. Dario looked at their expressions on their faces. They seemed confused and puzzled why a young man like himself would walk so calmly into such a dreaded castle. Dario turned down to a hallway he remembered so well. He opened a door of a room. There by a dresser with a mirror sat a very sad young woman. She sobbed silently as she rested her head down on the counter. Dario placed the basket with the child in it down on the bed. "Why are you crying?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"My mate is never coming back. He left me six years ago and I've waited so long but he still hasn't shown his face." 

"Tell what is your name?" 

"Sandy but I used to be a Digimon till I was deleted and turned human."

"What was your name as a Digimon?"

"Kabukimon."

He gently grasped her shoulders and rubbed her back pulling her into a hug. Whispering nothings into her ear. She closed her eyes imagining it was her mind playing tricks on her again. He wrapped her arms around her neck as she turned around into a passionate kiss. She opened her eyes to see who was kissing her. It was none other than her Myotismon but in a human form like herself. He stopped the kiss and turned around ashamed that he left her twice waiting for him. Sandy went behind him and grabbed his shoulders to turn him around. He shrugged her off. "I need to be alone Sandy." 

"Yes Sir." Sandy got up and walked out of the room puzzled what makes him so depressed. Sandy saw the basket thought it was impossible for him to have another child. A little child slipped into the room after Sandy left. She saw the child in the basket. 

"Who does this belong to?" Dario saw a five-year-old girl sitting by the basket. 

"Whose child are you?" 

"My mommy is named Dusty and my daddy is Jared."

"How long have I been gone?" 

"My mommy said that a man like you left about six years ago."

"Can you show me your mother?" 

"Yeah she's over here in the main room follow me." Myotismon grabbed the basket before he left and followed the child. He saw that she was out in the main hall sitting on the steps telling a young child something.

"Mommy somebody here to see you." 

"Who is it Emily?" She turned around to see a young man.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Don't you remember me Dusty?" 

"I'm sorry I don't maybe if you tell me your name."

"I used to be called Lord Myotismon around here but no one seems to recognize me."

She ran over and gave him a big hug. Dario took a second to wrap his arms around her too. He had forgot how it felt to hug Dusty. She nuzzled his shoulder since she was about as tall as he was. 

"I've missed you so much." 

"I missed you too."

"Who do you have there?"

"My daughter Dawn. I had a little girl before I took you away from Ken and Lei. She died after she was very ill. It was her wish for me to be happy and waited in solitude till I returned to her." 

"Kabukimon now is called Sandy has kept herself busy with the little tots. She looked like she had almost given up hope of your return but somewhere in her mind she knew you would come back." 

" I know I talked to her earlier. How is your mother and father?"

"Getting older but loving each child they meet here." 

"Who is took over after I left?" 

"Jared was voted to be leader and after that he asked me to marry him." 

"I always knew that you would marry him one day."

"Yeah. Well I've seen you changed a lot." 

"By the way now I'm called Dario."

"You should meet everybody Dario. We have over a thousand friendly people living in the village below the castle." 

"Are they mostly reneges?"

"Mostly survivors of the Game War came out of hiding after they heard you left." 

"So how are most of the digidestined?" 

"Good they are helping out the villagers and the castle out surviving the world as it is." 

"Are there much Digimon left?" 

"Oh tons most of them very nice." 

"How is Gatomon?" 

"Great she still is a rebel and hangs with her old friends." 

"That's her." Dario talked with Dusty while getting a tour of the village. He said his good-byes and left the village and castle to go move out in a remote area. He moved to a nice place by a crystal blue ocean. Dario built a cabin for his family there and started growing food for them. He often caught fish out in the ocean. He built a boat and sailed many times out to sea. The beach was wonderful. His daughter grew right before his eyes.

One day he was out on a boat on the beach fixing it. Dawn was sitting with Sandy on the beach where the tide reached the beach. A red eagle flew overhead dropping to the ground. It had been months since they saw any Digimon. Jared jumped off the red eagle. The eagle glowed and converted back to a smaller size. Probably a rookie. 

"Hello Jared what brings you here?" 

"I just came by to visit." 

"Alright this is Sandy and my daughter Dawn."

"The Dawn"

"Yes do you remember her?" 

"I remember she got really sick one day and died you buried her and life just went on."

"Yes do you know if her friend Falconmon is still alive?"

"He died about ten years ago and was never seen again."

"That's too bad. Come enjoy this beach weather."

"Yes Sir."

Jared left that day and people and Digimon dropped by ever so often. Many years later his daughter was fifteen. She played in the ocean and the beach wondering up and down the long beach finding seashells. She walked through the tropical like forest, picking flowers making them into halos. A young man jumped out of tree scaring the young girl. 

"Hey what did you do that for?" 

"I'm sorry pretty senorita." He grabbed her hand a lightly kissed it. 

"Thank you." She walked simply away form him. 

"Hey where do you think you are going?" 

"Back home."

"Oh no you don't." He jumped playfully in front of her trying to stop her. She jumped in the tree springing like a cat. Jumping from branch to branch going deeper into the forest. The boy was right behind her. She was doing okay but he was catching up with great speed. She knew a trick she used on Digimon that tried to kidnap her before. A waterfall up ahead would throw him off her tracks, as she knew this place like the back of her hand. 

Up ahead was Aquillamon resting his big body standing attention. He heard the scream of a girl and tried to find the location of the scream. It was off to his right. 

"Stingmon did you hear that?" 

"Yeah let's go see what's the trouble." They hid in the brush by the waterfall as they saw Dawn running for her life it seemed. Aquillamon flew in as he saw the cause of it a young boy chasing her. With a huge flap of his wings he blew the boy right to the ground. Dawn jumped off of the cliff for the water under her still scared for her life. Stingmon flapped his wings getting into the air and dived in the water after her certain she wouldn't be able to come up on her own. Aquillamon pinned down the boy with his huge talons. 

"Why where you chasing after her?"

"I'm sorry I was only playing with her." 

"Keep away from her I don't want to see you near her again you hear me."

"Whoa hold on I'm a friend of her's, she just doesn't recognize me I have changed a lot." 

"Who are you?"

"I'm Falcon formally known as Falconmon. I was her Digimon partner a long time ago." 

"Then who was her father thirty years ago?" 

"A Digimon called Lord Myotismon, Lord of the Undead."

"Who else do you know that worked with or for Myotismon?" 

"When I was working for Myotismon he had a boy named Jared and a Gatomon was being trained as one of his best fighters." 

"Okay, but don't try anything funny." He let go of the frightened boy. Falcon walked over to Stingmon to see his friend hurt.

"I'm sorry Dawn." He walked away shamefully, as he knew he caused her to get hurt. Aquillamon glared at him, as he left still not trusting him. Stingmon flew high in the air taking Dawn back to Dario. Dario calmly placed her in the bed and waited for her to wake up. She was knocked out pretty hard by the desperate dive into the water it was a good thing it was deep. She woke up later that night. 

"Hey honey are you alright?" 

"I have to find him." 

"Who?" 

"The boy who chased me."

"Why?" 

"I've seen him before I think. He seemed so calm and friendly I don't know why I ran from him. I guess he seemed just to familiar." Dawn ran outside of the cabin down the beach. Dario shakes his head think there she goes again.

Dawn saw a fire down the beach about a hundred yards from where she was chased. She ran partly then walked slowly down the beach. Her white dress and halo in her hair made her look like a ghost. Falcon was staring at the dancing flames of his fire to keep his mind off of what he saw. Something caught his eye again. A white figure was walking slowly down the beach like an angle or ghost. He blinked and swore it was an angel walking down the beach. Her long blonde hair was flowing past her waist blowing in the wind. Falcon just rubbed his eyes then altogether closed them. Knowing his mind was playing tricks on him. 

Many times in his dreams he saw this angel but never got to talk to it. This angel stayed silent. Her cold blue eyes almost crying in pain it seemed everytime she left him in his dreams. She usually smiled at him and hug or kiss him on the cheek as she sadly walked past him. She didn't want to leave him but she didn't really have a choice disappearing in the fog to never see him again. 

Dawn walked up to the camp seeing he was asleep. She sat right next to him not wanting to leave for some reason. Falcon was under a cloak keeping himself warm. Dawn brought herself closer to him and for some reason had an urge to kiss his cheek. She lighted kissed it and laying by him his arms wrapped themselves around her bringing her closer to him as she closed her eyes falling asleep. 

The fire died out and Falcon opened his eyes to see a girl in his arms. It was his angel he met so many times in his dreams. Her halo of flowers lay on the ground by his head, and just the smile on his face got him thinking she was beautiful. Before when he was a Digimon he could have never fall in love with a human it just wouldn't work out. Now he was human and could possibly be loved by her too. Dawn nuzzled her head on his strong shoulder. He stayed still not to wake her. His mind-warping question was how did she get in his arms and did she lightly kiss him on the cheek? He closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

Falcon woke up the next morning to see the sun rise through some clouds. It was foggy outside. He looked where his angel lay the night before. She was gone. He saw her calmly walk past him giving him an amazing kiss leaving him breathless. As she walked out into the fog. He chased after her. He could hear the pitter patter of a horse galloping on the beach. It was slow at first then faster till he couldn't hear it anymore. Aquillamon tackled him with a gust of wing from his amorous wings. Aquillamon pinned him down. "If I see you near her again you won't see another day of light." 

"Why so protective of her?" 

"She belongs to Dario and he commands that no one comes near his daughter." Falcon shrugged off Aquillamon in a show of great strength. 

"She came near me I didn't do anything wrong." Falcon walked off away from Aquillamon. Dawn came out of the mist near Aquillamon. 

"What where you doing?" 

"Nothing Dawn." Dawn rode off on the beach mad at Aqulliamon for lying to her. She saw the boy again. 

"Hello." 

"Hello, Dawn." 

"I didn't catch your name what is it?"

"Falcon." 

"Have I met you before?"

"Yes in a past life I was a Digimon and I was your partner." 

"That you Falconmon." 

"In the flesh. Can I ask you a question?" 

"Yeah." 

"Last night did you kiss me on the cheek." 

"Well I," Blushing that he knew. 

"You did didn't you!" Dawn turned her back to him jumping on her horse running playfully away. Falcon ran after her jumping on the horse as well after he caught up. 

"Hey you're pretty good runner." 

"Yeah you are too for being treated like a fragile thing." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Your friends Aquillamon and Stingmon watch closely after you and attacked me twice for just being near you."

"Aquillamon get out here right now!" Dawn screamed extremely annoyed that he was doing this behind her back. He came out of his hiding spot.

"Why where you attacking him?" 

"He was attacking you before and I didn't trust him. Plus your father told me to watch over you for the next couple next of days." Dawn turned her back really hating how she was so fussed over.

"I can take care of myself." 

"Yes, I'm sure you can especially when you jumped in the water you would have probably died if Stingmon didn't fish you out of the water." Dawn stood there very mad at him. Aquillamon took his wing and brought her closer to him. She just turned away from him not wanting to see him. He brought his head closer to her and nuzzled her cheek.

Falcon got off the horse after Dawn and held the reins to keep it close while Dawn sorted out everything. Aquillamon tried almost everything finally he got Dawn to forgive him. 

"It's okay Aquillamon just knock it off with attacking people who come near me unless I'm in real danger." 

"Okay I promise I well." Dawn gave a big hug to the big hawk. 

"Anywise how could I stay mad at you. You're one of my best friends" Dawn grabbed Falcon's hand and led him away from the Digimon. Falcon climbed on the beautiful gray stallion. He offered her a hand to help her up. She took it and held onto Falcon's waist. Falcon switched places with Dawn so that she was in front and he was behind her still holding on the reins riding off for the day. Dawn rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Falcon do you know that you are the first person I've seen that's my age." 

"So I guess you never had a boyfriend." He tried to say to himself but said it louder than wanted. 

"Why do you care?"

"I well.. Um never mind." She shrugged it off. Falcon had ridden them out pretty far out and where in a desert by nightfall. Dawn had fallen asleep leaning on him. He found a perfect spot to stop for the night. Falcon started a fire and cover the horse with a blanket. He also put one over Dawn to keep her warm. He stared at her seeing how beautiful she was. Dawn smiling while she was sleeping. He was sitting on a rock and Dawn was at his feet. He stared at the fire to keep his mind focused. Dawn opened her eyes looking straight up seeing Falcon. She reached for his shoulder pulling him down. 

"Hey what are you doing?" He yelled at her. She pulled him on top of her into a kiss. He was shocked that she was going so fast. His hands fumbled around not knowing where to put them. She kissed him for a whole minute before breaking it. He looked into her eyes seeing them so lonely not what they where like when he met her almost thirty years ago. He switched positions with her and placed her on top of him. Dawn stared into Falcon's frosty blue eyes that seemed confused and shocked. Falcon brought his face closer and closer to her's. Only an inch separated them. Their lips touched Falcon kissed her gently and she returned it. Falcon held her close to him. Dawn was drifting off to sleep as she rested her head against his chest. He lay there happy that his dream came true. 

What will happen to Dawn and Falcon and is there someone else after Dawn?


End file.
